An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to the monitored item, such as an article of clothing. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the monitored item from the controlled area. Security tags are typically attached to the article of clothing using a metal tack with a large head.
The security tag may be designed for reuse. For example, a security tag may be removed from the monitored item at the point of sale in a manner that does not substantially harm the integrity of the security tag, either externally or internally. Conventional reusable security tags, however, may be relatively expensive since they are made to be durable enough to withstand the rigors of continuous attaching and detaching from monitored items. Consequently, there may be a need for improved security tags to solve these and other problems.